What have we done
by Slyvia
Summary: What happens when Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura meet up after a long time? Read and Find out!
1. Chapter 1

Hey all, this is my first fan fic so **please be kind and review**. I don't own Naruto, unfortunately but if i did Sasuke would end up with Sakura and have a huge family! Hee love that kind of stuff. Kind of depressing fic.

Thanx,

Slyvia!

* * *

"Sasuke!" Naruto shouted at the top of his lungs "we're not letting you go this time!"

"Tch. Get out of my way Naruto." Sasuke replied, turning his back on his former teammate. His stone cold eyes looked to the ground as the wind blew softly against his face, he could faintly make out another chakra coming closer.

"Don't turn your back to me!" Naruto again screeched with red eyes of guilt, anger and sadness. He clenched his fists as Sasuke turned around. Naruto's strings from his headband caught in the wind as he steadied his stance. _I will make you see, I'll bring you back to Konoha I promised Sakura._

"…" Sasuke stared at Naruto. He recognized the Kyuubi's strength emanating from his body. Sasuke could feel the third chakra source getting closer. Somehow it felt strangely familiar.

"I don't have time to waste on you." Sasuke said coldly, once again starting to walk away.

"I will make you see! Your revenge isn't worth this; you're not the only one in pain you know!" Naruto barked, seething in anger.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the last remark and stopped. A picture of his family flashed through his mind, quickly shattered with blood. He stiffened in anger and turned fully around, looking into Naruto's red Kyuubi eyes.

"No one knows my pain!"

"I do. I was always alone-"

"You fool! That's not the same" Sasuke reached behind his back to his Kusanagi. His hand clasped the handle in fury. "I have to kill Itachi and no one is going to stop me. I am warning you, don't get in my way."

"You don't get it do you? I wasn't just talking about myself!" Naruto cried.

"…" Sasuke's grip loosened on his blade as he stared at Naruto.

"Sakura. You left her after all she did for us!" Naruto inched closer to Sasuke as his body trembled at the thought of what Sakura had become after Sasuke left.

"What does she have to do with this? From what I understand she left the village and joined the Akatsuki" Sasuke stated bitterly still feeling the third chakra source coming closer. He hadn't noticed it before but it was strong. His arms trembled slightly as the chakra disappeared.

"That doesn't matter." Naruto lied. Sakura's departure of the village happened when he was on a mission. It was a shock but Naruto didn't hate her for it. He remembered Kakashi's words to Sai and himself.

"_So she just left?" Sai asked with a slight sadness to his voice. He sat down on the edge of a bench as Naruto stood in place._

"_It seems so." Kakashi replied. _

"_What do we-"Naruto started but was cut off by Sai._

"_She is our enemy, we have to kill her." Sai replied bitterly through hateful eyes._

"_Sai-"Kakashi drawled._

"_What are you talking about?!" Naruto yelled, punching Sai to the ground, standing over him, and grasping his collar. "How could you say that, she is our teammate!"_

"_Was our teammate." Sai corrected._

"_Naruto stop." Kakashi said pulling Naruto off Sai._

"_Why Kakashi- sensei? Why would she go with them?" Naruto bit through his teeth, holding back tears. "Does she hate us?"_

"_No. I don't think she did it for that reason. Naruto, Sai you two have to understand something" Kakashi started with a heavy sorrowed sigh. "Sakura was dying. Not physically but inside, she tried not to show it and stay strong but that last meeting with Sasuke shattered everything. She realized that he wasn't coming back."_

"_So why then?" Sai asked rather curiously._

"_I think it was because she didn't have the strength to smile anymore. She couldn't go on with hopeful thinking that Naruto would bring back Sasuke. Sakura loved Sasuke a lot, even though he left her, she still loved him. I guess she got tired of waiting around."_

_Sai's face became readable at that moment. A look of pain crossed his eyebrows as he lowered his eyes to the ground. He stared at the pebbles and hoped secretly, that Sakura would be alright. _

"_But-" Naruto started startled by Sai's expression but was silenced by Kakashi._

"_Sakura's" Kakashi stated again look at an anguished Sai and devastated Naruto "spirit died the day Sasuke left. Naruto, you didn't see her the past two years. She tried so hard to become strong but inside, all the training never helped her. Her heart was broken, but I don't think she left us for her own personal gain. She left to keep you and Sasuke safe. She still loves you both and would never want you to forget it. Hopefully Sasuke feels that, wherever he is."_

Naruto remembered his sensei's reason for her departure, it angered him. He felt betrayal but at the same time he felt guilty. He couldn't stop Sasuke or Sakura. Although she was with the Akatsuki, he felt safe for the first time in his life. He understood why she had done what she did; she was protecting him and Sasuke.

"She still loves you"

"I don't care" Sasuke replied maliciously. Secretly he hated the fact that she betrayed the village. He didn't have the slightest idea why she would go with the Akatsuki. "I don't have time for this. I will give you one more-"

"She did it for us! She was always protecting us, no matter if you thought she was weak or not."

"This ends now." Sasuke stated pulling his Kusanagi from his rope belt lunging towards Naruto.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto yelled as hundreds of clones filled the area. "I will bring you back!"

Sasuke used his Chidori to destroy most of the clones and his fireball jutsu for the rest. Naruto and Sasuke became locked in an intense battle of kicks, flying fists and random threats hissed at each other unawares of the chakra coming towards them.

After a strenuous battle Sasuke and Naruto stared each other down from opposite sides of the forest.

"I see you are serious about this. I am done playing with you." Sasuke coolly put advancing to the second stage of the curse seal and forming rapid hand signs preparing for some jutsu.

"I will never break my promise to Sakura; I will bring you back even if I have to drag you!" Naruto yelled make the hand signs for his Rasegneon with all nine of the nine tailed fox's tails attached to his back.

The two rivals readied their attacks as the ground below them cracked and trees bent over is terror of the two evil chakras ready to be unleashed. The two shinobi stared at each other with hatred, remorse and anger in their eyes. It was the end.

Naruto lunged toward Sasuke and Sasuke reacted by racing toward Naruto. Naruto's blue swirling ball of chakra grew as he screeched across the open field as Sasuke's left hand glowed a dark electric blue grew as he furrowed his eyebrows.

"Rasengeon!"

"Chidori!"

The two shinobi were within feet of each other as the stretched out their hands aiming for the other's heart. Sasuke grinned with malice as Naruto screamed running towards him.

"Stop!" A moment of realization hit when in front of Sasuke was Sakura's back. She stared at Naruto as he raised his eyebrows unable to stop his attack. Sasuke stopped grinning when he couldn't stop his attack either. A dead moment of silence filled the earth as the wind stopped and the two attacks collided.

The Rasengeon and Chidori went straight through Sakura's body as the three shinobi were engulfed in a field of chakra that threw both of the boys back into the ground. The massive chakra surge expanded leaving destruction of the earth in its wake.

_Naruto remembered two green eyes in place of Sasuke's sharingan. A set of pink furrowed eyebrows clenched with a solemn mouth. Her arms were stretched outright as she tried to shield the boys from hitting each other. _

_Naruto couldn't stop, his right hand went right through the middle of her torso, into her upper stomach. As he pushed his hand all the way through she laid her small delicate hands on his forearm and whispered "I'm sorry Naruto." She smiled faintly as Naruto noticed Sasuke's hand come through her back into her heart and out the other side of her chest. Her green eyes widened as spurts of blood came from her nose and mouth. She looked at Naruto directly in the eyes._

_Sasuke remembered her back. She wore no Akatsuki cloak; he figured she must have left it, for her forehead protector was still slashed atop her head. She had changed her dress slightly from the last time he saw her. She still wore the same black shorts and beige skirt but instead wore a tight fitting red top from the top of her chest to the top of her shorts; underneath the red tope she wore a mesh shirt. It was a low scoop that showed her neck and stopped at her shoulders. Her elbows were covered with fabric as her shins were protected with off white protectors. Her nails and toe nails were painted purple. He could see her hair had re grown and was just past her shoulders. He couldn't stop his attack and put his hand straight threw her left upper chest, into her heart. He felt the muscles constrict as he passed through her chest. The warmth and tension of her flesh on his hand soon met the cold air outside; he then knew he had put a massive hole in her. Straight through her heart. _

Within minutes Naruto could hear the faint whispers of someone. He opened his eyes and sat up from his dug in position in the ground. He looked at his blood stained hands and realized that the blood was not Sasuke's. He looked up and saw Sasuke cradling the mangled form of Sakura.

Sasuke's body was soaked in her blood as he held her body close to his. He could feel her warmth fading from her body as he tried to pull her closer. Tears formed in the corners of his eyes as he looked into her eyes. She blinked slowly as blood rolled out her mouth and from her wounds. He stroked her face with his bloody hand.

"Sakura, come on. Stay with me. Stay with me. Hold on." His tears rolled down his cheeks as he brought her face towards his. He held the back of her head with one hand as he pressed her face to his cheek, crying onto her broken form. He hadn't cried since Itachi killed their clan. The tears sprang from his eyes.

_The dust cleared as Sasuke was flung into the ground. He had bruises all along his back with various cuts and scrapes adorning his arms and legs. He coughed through the dust as he tried to remember what happened. In the smoky dust a silhouetted figure was rapidly falling to the ground. He smirked as he wiped some blood from his lips._

'_Finally got him. Its over.'_

_He sat up with difficulty as he assumed the impact had broken some ribs, and looked at his hands. Blood. Dark crimson and all over. It was not just on his hands but it was splattered all over his body, covering his chest with a few drops on his face. He soon looked at his hands with disgust. He remembered something, something pink._

'_Sakura'_

_He rose as quickly as he could as the body was falling. He lunged forward ignoring the pain and caught the frail, limp form as he looked onto her face._

'_No! No!' rang over and over in his head as he cradled her body. He trembled as he moved her blood soaked pink hair away from her face. He rested his hand on her cheek and whispered for her to wake up. Tears welled inside of his eyes as he realized that the body wasn't Naruto's. His mind took minutes to absorb the knowledge. He didn't get him. He got her. He couldn't comprehend it all. He couldn't believe that it was her. She saved him and Naruto. It was supposed to be him, Naruto, lying in bloody heaps. Not her. It was supposed to be Naruto who would gasp out his last breaths before him. Not her. It was supposed to be Sakura crying in Konoha about Naruto's death, not him for hers. Not her. Not Sakura._

She coughed up blood and tried to speak but was hushed by Sasuke.

"Why did you –"

"Sasuke… I'm sorry…" Blood flowed from her wounds in the chest as she clasped his hand in her cold one. "I love you" she cried as she looked into his eyes.

"I love you too Sakura. I always have." She smiled at him as her free hand travelled up to his cheek. He leaned into her hand, trying to steal the warmth from it. Somewhere he thought that if he kept cradling her she would come back.

"Don't leave me! You'll be alright. Please don't go. I need you ! Please, please!" He begged as Naruto watched and inched closer to Sasuke. Sasuke noticed and stared at him. Naruto's eyes were full of pain as he watched his former partner hold Sakura's body close. He had no words. All he did was stare at them. He noticed the blood and looked to his own hands for reassurance that he had stopped his attack. But there was none. His hands were full of her blood, not Sasuke's but Sakura's. His childhood love, his teammate, his friend.

"Sasuke" She coughed out. Her hand started to fall from his face in her weakness but Sasuke caught it. He pressed it to his face again.

"Please, don't do this to me. Don't leave me. Sakura, stay with me, I can't lose you. Please, I love you so much, I'm sorry; I'm sorry don't go, please. Stay, for me." Sasuke couldn't hold in the pain as her eyes flickered with sadness as she knew. She knew.

"Sasuke I always wanted to be at your side, to follow you-" She cried as tears rolled down her cheeks into her smile.

"Sakura don't do this. Don't go. I want to be with you. Please just-"Sasuke choked out as she glanced over to Naruto. Sasuke's voice grew raspy. He was begging her not to leave. All he could do was beg, he was begging death not to take her, not to take her from him. He was begging fate to be kind and give him another chance, just one more.

"Naruto" She whispered. He came close and put his hand over her heart trying to stop the bleeding and put some of his chakra into the wound, but it didn't work. As hard as he tried the wounds didn't close. He was helpless. The hands that would become the next Hokage meant nothing in terms of saving his friend. He realized that the Kyuubi's power wasn't the type to save anyone. Sasuke watched as tears streamed down his face as he stroked her had with the tips of his fingers.

"I'm here Sakura."

"Sakura" Sasuke frantically said "Don't leave, please don't leave me behind. Don't go somewhere I can't. Please don't-" he tried searching for the right words but all he could do was beg her to do the impossible.

"Sakura, Tsunade, she can heal-" Naruto sobbed at his unreal words. Nothing could help her. Not even the great medic herself.

"Naruto, Sasuke, I'm sorry-" she coughed up more blood. The time was near and neither shinobi could do anything about it. In the end, all they did was cause her pain, they could never heal her broken heart.

"Sakura, don't. It was never your fault. Please just hold on a bit longer please." Sakura's eyes blinked slowly. She opened her eyes with difficulty as the eye lids seemed to be stitching themselves closed for eternity. She was fighting death with every fiber, but it was too late.

"Sasuke, Naruto I love you both- she clenched Naruto's hand and kept the last of her strength for pressing her hand to Sasuke's cheek. "I love you, I-" she breathed heavily with great strain as her chest heaved up and down for the last time with raspy breaths. Sasuke leaned down towards her face. His breath hitched as his tears dripped onto her face. He kissed her with all the passion he possessed. She responded as best she could but her efforts faltered as she smiled slightly. Sasuke kissed her harder hoping that his kiss would keep her from leaving. His free hand brushed over her cheek as he started to tremble. He closed his eyes hoping to see her beautiful jade eyes liven. She blinked one last time with a single tear drip down her face.

"Sakura! Sakura!" Sasuke yelled he pressed her body against his. He kissed her face as her eyelids glazed over her green eyes. Her smile stayed in place, she whispered one last thing to Sasuke "I will never leave you. I love you Sasuke." With that, she departed the world. Her hand on Sasuke's cheek drooped and fell to the ground. Naruto stared in disbelief as Sasuke screamed Sakura's name. Sasuke lowered her body to the ground and laid on top her chest screaming into her neck to come back and that he loved her. He was sorry. Sasuke tried shaking her slightly to awaken, but she didn't move. She was gone and no amount of training or power to could bring her back.

Her face was peaceful. She was an angel shrouded in blood. Sasuke lifted his head every now and then to hopefully catch her bright green eyes or smile. He longed to feel her soft touch on his face. He didn't want it to end this way.

"Sasuke" Naruto said but was interrupted by Sasuke.

"Naruto, what have we done. What have we done." He repeated.

Naruto closed his eyes as he felt the sun light's rays fade from the sky. _'We were always ahead of you. You always watched our backs as we trained. We left you behind so long. I never realized how much pain you were in Sakura. I'm sorry. We left to get stronger; we left you behind, but now look. After all these years, you're the one leaving us behind. We can't even see your back anymore' _The tears in Naruto's eyes glistened as he gripped Sakura's hand. He watched Sasuke and his heart wrenched. A large burst of tears remained at the back of his throat as listened to Sasuke's pleas. His pleas of love and forgiveness. He wanted to see her smile. For so long had he lived each day to see that smile, but no more. He never realized it, neither of them, how much that smile kept them going.

'_Naruto, what have we done. What have we done.'_

Naruto wondered the same thing: what had they done.

* * *

Fin

Thanx for reading this, please be kind and review. I kind of want to make a sequel but i don't think i will. If you REALLY want one tell me and i will, but if not i will just keep it as it is. I will take requests for Sakura pairings but it depends on if i like the duo. Until next time

Slyvia:P


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Well i decided to make another chapter to this story. Thank you to all the people who have reviewed and given me the best comments. I appreciate it! This isn't what everyone wanted but it fit good with the original story so here it is. It is slightly sad but not as bad as the first one, hopefully! Review!

* * *

All of the shinobi of Konoha stood there. They all stood in the grey darkness of the cemetery. A specific gravestone of ebony marble was the centre of their attention.

The old genin squads stood by their respective senseis, dressed in black yukatas. They stared at the ground, unsure of what to say or do. Most stared sorrowfully at the grave of their fallen comrade while others cried silent tears.

Sasuke had come back after her death.

"_Naruto, what have we done. What have we done." He repeated._

_Sasuke cried over her body, wishing, hoping; that she would open her eyes. He shook her body every so often to see if she would awaken, but she didn't. He buried his face into her neck and pressed her blood soaked head to him. _

_Naruto stared at Sasuke. He couldn't take watching his friend, his childhood crush die. It wasn't supposed to be her. It shouldn't have been her. _

"_Sasuke" Naruto spoke. Tears skidded down his face as he watched his fallen and devastated friend. "Sasuke, we have to take her back." He placed his hand on Sasuke's shoulder._

_Sasuke jerked away still clutching Sakura's limp form. Her body had grown cold over the past few minutes. Sasuke felt useless, no matter how much he tried; there was nothing he could do. Never again would he see her smile or her sparkling jade eyes. No more. Nothing. _

"_Sasuke-" Naruto was cut off._

"_I won't leave her! She's not. . . She's not-" Sasuke choked on his words. The malice and revenge that had once filled his heart and eyes was replaced by anger and pain. "She's not dead! She's-"_

"_Sasuke, she's gone!" Naruto cried grabbing Sasuke's shoulder and turning him. "She's gone!" Naruto yelled trying to convince himself. "We have to go back to Konoha."_

"_I won't go. I won't leave her! I can't-" Sasuke cried._

"_You have to. For her." Sasuke looked up at Naruto. "She did everything for you! She searched, trained and died for you! Don't you understand?"_

_Sasuke looked from Naruto's strained face to Sakura's. He noticed her blood starting to cake onto her features. Her body was completely red with her blood. The two gaping holes in her body gushed with it._

_Her face was peaceful. A small content smile stretched across her face as Sasuke cradled her. He closed his eyes tightly, wishing to open them to see her laugh and blush. He wanted to see her beaming face and feel her hand caress his face. He wanted to hear that she loved him. He wanted to tell her he loved her and that he would never leave again. He wanted to be there for her. He wanted her. _

_He slowly opened his eyes. He knew that if he opened his eyes he had to accept that she was gone. She was gone and never coming back._

"_Let's go." Sasuke calmly said. Naruto nodded getting up. Sasuke picked Sakura up and pressed her body to his. He and Naruto limped back to Konoha._

Sai, Naruto, and Sasuke stood next to Kakashi. All three looked onto her grave stone with pain in their eyes. Nothing could replace her and no one could bring her back.

The other genin squads huddled around the stone, remembering their lost friend.

Tsunade remembered her apprentice. She looked onto the stone and burst out into tears as she read the name over and over again.

"Sakura Haruno; loved friend and shinobi of Konoha who died for the people she loved and is remembered"

Tsunade remembered seeing Sakura's broken body brought back to Konoha by Naruto and Sasuke.

"_Tsunade!" Tsunade looked up from her desk as her door opened. In stepped Naruto and Sasuke with a bloodied body in his arms. Tsunade took a second look at the body and noticed the familiar pink hair. Sakura._

Tsunade clenched her eyes shut and she sobbed into her hands and she was embraced by Jiraiya. Jiraiya had been at the hospital, along with the rest of Kakashi's squad and other former genin members. Jiraiya remembered the scene at the hospital very well. The memory would never go away easily.

_Sasuke and Naruto sat next to each other for the first time in years; not moving or talking, just staring off into space. Sai, Kakashi and Yamato sat next to them holding their heads down. Kakashi tightened his fists blaming himself for what had happened to his student. He was there to stop Naruto and Sasuke on top of the hospital so many years ago, but this time he wasn't. He let his students down._

_Shikamaru sat next to a crying Ino, while Choji sat on the other side of her. For once he wasn't eating. Kurenai took Asuma's place and sat next to both team 10 and her team 8._

_Hinata walked over to Naruto and comforted him with tears in her own eyes. Kiba and Akamaru sat together as the dog whimpered by his owner's feet. Shino sat next to Kiba and let a stray tear run down his face under his glasses. _

_Jiraiya stood next to Gai and watched the room door. Gai stood against the wall by his team and Kakashi. He felt for his rival and placed a hand on his shoulder. Kakashi looked up at Gai as he spoke, "It's not your fault you know" _

_Kakashi nodded and looked back down at the ground._

_Gai's team stared for a moment at their sensei. Neji looked from Naruto to Sasuke, but mostly towards the Uchiha followed by Lee. Both shinobi could tell how much Sakura meant to him. Ten Ten cried into the palm of her hand as Lee placed his arms around her shoulders. Neji looked around at the sad faces, it never occurred to anyone how much Sakura meant to them. He didn't realize how much she really did have an impact of all of their hearts. He looked at the glowing red sign of "Room 7" Ironic he thought, but right. It slowly dimmed as everyone looked to the opening door._

_Tsunade walked through the door with her hands and garments covered in blood. She looked down at the floor as tears fell from her eyes on to the hospital tile. _

"_There's nothing I could do. She's gone" She summoned all the courage she possessed to say. Something in everyone's spirit broke as Ino cried into Shikamaru's shoulders. He rubbed her back as his own tears leaked out. Ino held Choji's hand, squeezing it as Choji looked at Shikamaru with his own tears welling. Kurenai looked to her team; Hinata hugged a sobbing Naruto with her head on top of his, Kiba and Shino both slumped in their places trying to hold back tears._

_Lee held onto Ten Ten, crying along with her. Neji held his head in his hands and let his pain out. He remembered the day she begged Shikamaru, Naruto, Kiba, Choji and himself to bring Sasuke back. He remembered Naruto's promise and thought to himself: "Sakura, Naruto did it. He brought Sasuke back, if only you could be here."_

_Gai looked down at Kakashi as he struggled with his pain. His mask covering his face became dark with his tears. Jiraiya watched them all but watched Sasuke. Sasuke upon hearing Tsunade's words broke down. It finally seemed to register with him. He held his head in his hands and bawled into them. He murmured through muffled sobs that he loved her and he wanted her to come back. _

Jiraiya let Tsunade cry into his yukata as he looked over to Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto was standing along with Hinata. She had her arms around him, holding his head as he sobbed into her shirt. Kakashi stood next Gai and watched the grave stone as tears poured down his face. Ino held onto Shikamaru and Choji and Ten Ten cried between Neji and Lee.

Everyone was there to see her grave, even the Kazekage; Gaara. Temari stood next to Kunkuro with tears welling up in her eyes. Gaara stared long into the name of the shinobi who had helped save him years ago. Her name would go down in history as a hero both in the hidden leaf and sand villages.

Sasuke looked to both sides of him. Sai was trying to hide his pain behind his arm as Yamato placed his hand on arm to try and tell him it was okay to cry. Sasuke looked from them to Naruto who was being comforted by Hinata. Everywhere he looked, the shinobi were being held by their friends and family. He instantly became weak.

He realized that he was alone. He had no one to comfort him. That person was gone. She, the only one who could have eased his pain, was the one he helped to kill. She was gone and it was his fault. As each of the shinobi left, Sasuke stayed. Even when Naruto told him to go home, he refused. Naruto looked back at Sasuke one last time and felt sorry for Sasuke's pain. Sasuke stayed. He couldn't leave her.

No one spoke to him, only Naruto. He could see it in their faces, they all blamed him. If it wasn't for him, she would still be here. Even Kakashi looked at him with coldness.

Sasuke stared at her stone for a long time before moving. The daylight had faded into darkness as Sasuke walked towards her gravestone. He knelt down beside the onyx stone and ran his tear stained fingers over her name. He felt each indent of each letter of her name.

"Why? Why couldn't you hold on?" He cried as he placed his forehead to the stone.

"Why didn't you stay for me? Why! Why did you leave-"He opened his eyes as a soft breeze swept through his hair.

"Because I had to." A soft feminine voice sang in his ears. He instantly knew who it was.

Sasuke turned around to see Sakura. She had on the outfit she was buried in. A red kimono with her crest on the back, a stretched piece of black fabric covering her chest down to her waist, and black shorts underneath her dress. She looked at Sasuke and smiled faintly.

Sasuke stood up and walked over to where she was.

"Why? I loved you! Why couldn't you stay?" Fresh tears sprang from his eyes as he sank onto his knees.

"Sasuke, I know. I love you too." She said

"Then why didn't you stay for me?"

"It was my time to go."

"No, you were supposed to be with me!"

She stared at Sasuke and then walked over to him and placed her hand on his face. She caressed his cheek and wiped away his tears.

"I'm sorry!" He yelled looking into her eyes. "I'm so sorry! I never meant to do this. This wasn't supposed to happen. I wanted to be with you."

"Sasuke I will always be with you."

"No, this isn't how I wanted it! Please come back!"

"Sasuke you know I can't."

"Then let me come with you."

Sakura looked at him with her vibrant jade eyes. She placed both hands on either side of his face and placed her forehead on his.

"Please, I don't want to be alone anymore."

"Sasuke-"

"Sakura, I love you and I don't ever want to leave your side again."

"Sasuke, you have to let me go."

"No! I can't!"

"I will always be in your heart. I told you I will always be with you."

"I want to be with you."

"Sasuke. I love you and I promise to come back for you one day."

"That's not good enough! I can't-"

"Sasuke I promise I will be waiting for you when the time is right. But you have to let me go"

Sasuke looked long into her eyes. He placed his hand over hers and kissed her. He kissed her long and hard hoping to bring her back to life. She kissed him back and wiped his tears away again.

"I love you Sasuke and I will never leave you." She said with her own tear slipping through her eye.

"I love you too" Sasuke reluctantly let her hands slide from his face. She got up and turned her back on Sasuke. He watched as she gradually faded from his gaze with the sun beginning to break over the clouds.

"I love you Sakura. I'll be waiting."

* * *

Well there it is! Tell me what ya think. I know, i didn't bring Sakura back but i didn't really know how to do that without it being confusing. Believe me, i also toyed with both Sasuke and Sakura being together in death but i didn't want to do that either. Its okay but not my fav but people wanted another chapter or whatever to here it is. Give me some ideas for other stories and stuff with school ending soon i will have a lot of time to write. Keep the reviews a coming!

Slyvia


End file.
